Danger
by Misery Severity
Summary: Sequel to "Victim". It may be a happy ending for Amy Rose and Sonic, now that they're having a baby and Scourge is out of her life for good. But what if it's not the happy ending we anticipated? Sally Acorn bailed Scourge out of jail and danger arises. What will happen to their baby? What will happen to the ardent hedgehog couple? Rated M for Violence, Gore, and Strong Profanity.
1. Surprise!

Surprise!

(Amy's POV)

Sonic and I just got out of the pregnancy unit from the hospital. We received an ultrasound on our baby. I can't believe it! Six months and we're having a baby girl! I'm so excited! We already came up with the name—Lavender Rose. Sonic held my hand as we walked and with my other arm, I wrapped it around his. I then lay my head on his shoulder. I was wearing my loose pink and white sweats and pink boots.

We passed by the café; Sonic looked at me.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Very." I answered. Looks like I'm eating for two; got to keep my baby girl healthy. Just when we were about to enter, someone called us.

"Sonic! Amy!"

We turned around and it was Knuckles and Tikal. They were holding hands and Tikal was wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, and white shoes. Her hair is tied up to a ponytail. Sonic carefully waved his hand at them.

"Hey guys!" he called.

The echidna couple walked up to us. I've haven't seen them for a long time because of Knuckles' condition and Tikal's part-time job as a caregiver.

"How have you two been?" asked Tikal.

"Great, thanks for asking." I complimented.

"We're just heading to the café for lunch," Sonic stated, "care to join us?"

"Sure," Knuckles answered.

All four of us entered and sat at the outdoor table underneath the awning. The waiter showed up and gave us the menus. We thanked him and he left for two minutes. After we made our orders, we had a conversation while we waited for our meals. When I glanced at Knuckles, I noticed a scar below his left eye and another on the top-left of his head. I didn't say anything about it; I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"So, Knuckles," Sonic began, "fully recovered, eh?" From that incident at the bar that everyone's been telling me about?

"Yeah," Knuckles had his hand on his head, "glad I've survived though."

Our drinks came; the guys' light beers, Tikal's virgin pina colada, and my water. We took sips of our beverages. I had my hand on my stomach, feeling my baby kicking.

"What happened?" I lied. I was curious for the whole story. I never got to see him because of Scourge. Even though that green jerk did told me what he did to Knuckles, and Sonic and the others told me about his severe injury, I still want to know.

Knuckles let out a soft sigh. Tikal touched his hand. "It's ok, hun," she told him, "you don't—"

"No, it's alright, babe," the male echidna cut her off, "after all, she's part of the family and she's the only one who haven't heard yet."

He began the story.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and I were at the bar on a Saturday night. We were only sitting in the booth, minding our business, having a few drinks, and a get-together. Then, all of the sudden Scourge rudely walked up to me; he looked very pissed off.

"'You,' he snarled at me, 'where is it?'

"I borrowed $100 from him to pay off the rent. I knew that was a bad idea; never take money from a villain, but he was the only one I can turn to. That motherfucker's got some serious issues. It's been weeks that I've haven't paid him back because of financial problems I've been having. I told him,

"'Look, I don't have it with me right now, but I promise you, I'll—'

"'You said that like every week! And still, you don't have my shit!'

"I yelled, 'Don't go mad at me, alright?!' I was getting pissed off, 'I already told you, I'm having money troubles right now and I won't get my next—'

"Scourge banged his fist on the table, 'I want my money now!'

"I stood up, 'Dude,' I shoved him, 'calm the fuck down!'

"Suddenly, Scourge nearly tackled me; he was about to fight me. Shadow and Silver instantly stopped him and Sonic grabbed my upper arms from behind. The three inarticulately shouted at us to calm down. Shadow yelled, 'Will you two, cool it?! We'll get kicked out or arrested if you start a fight here!'

"He's right. I took a deep breath to relax. Scourge broke free from their hold. 'You better pay up, Echidna!' he exclaimed.

"'No!' I exclaimed back. Then, Scourge turned around and walked away in anger. I turned to the guys. 'What was that all about?' Sonic asked. I sighed,

"'Long story, I borrowed money from that guy and I didn't have enough to pay him back. Not the best idea, but I gotta do what's good for—'

"'HEY, JACKASS!' Scourge screamed at me at the top of his lungs. I turned around and immediately, he hit me in the head with the beer bottle!

"I was screaming so loud, it filled the entire bar. 'Knuckles!' I heard the guys and there was indistinct shouting. I had my hands to my eyes; I could've sworn the glass from the bottle went through. I got to my knees and then Scourge violently beat me to the ground. I should've punched him back, but I was in too much pain to get up and fight him. He repeatedly punched and kicked me so hard, he broke my ribs, he broke my shin, and he almost cracked my damn skull. That shit's painful as hell. All I can hear is screaming and yelling from the bar patrons. I was bleeding, I blacked out, and the next thing I know it, I was at the hospital."

Oh my God. That story was so intense. That would explain why Scourge never told me what they fought about. I was so shocked, I was wide-eyed and I had my fingertips to my lips. Knuckles took a sip from his beer and he had his arm around Tikal's shoulder.

"Anyway," he continued, "I'm just glad that I had Sonic, Silver, and Shadow by my side. I'd be dead without them. Took me many months to recover in the hospital."

"Tikal took it very hard when she heard about it." Sonic informed me.

"Is that true?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she answered softly, "I was crying so hard, I was really afraid of losing him, but luckily, I didn't."

I felt very sympathetic for the couple, "I'm so sorry for what you two have gone through."

"It's ok," Tikal responded.

The waiter shows up with our food. I had a light Caesar salad, Sonic had a couple of chili dogs (obviously) with fries, Tikal had pasta, and Knuckles had a burger with onion rings.

About 20 minutes later, we finished our lunch, we chat some more, and the boys paid the check. We got up from the table and I felt Lavender kicking; I placed my hand on my abdomen and Sonic carefully helped me up.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"So, Amy," said Knuckles, "not to be nosy, but what's with the healthy getup?"

Sonic and I glanced at each other and we grinned. Technically, since everybody else heard the big news, Knuckles and Tikal were the last to know. "Shall we?" I asked and Sonic nodded in agreement. In unison, we told them, "we're having a baby!"

They gasped happily. Tikal squealed in excitement. "Oh my—I'm so proud of you!"

"Congratulations!" Knuckles responded, "So what is it, Sonic Jr.?" he jokingly guessed.

Sonic laughed, "No, but I wish. We're having a baby girl and we're naming her Lavender Rose."

"Aw," the female echidna carefully gave me a hug. I returned it. "We should throw you a baby shower."

"I'll think about it," I told her, "Anyway, we should get going, lots of things we need to do for our baby."

"Yeah, we have errands to run too, right Knuxie?"

"Right." Knuckles blushed and he had his hand behind his head. I giggled at his expression when Tikal called him by that pet name. It was cute.

We exchanged goodbyes as the echidna couple walked to a different direction and Sonic and I walked hand to hand to a baby store.


	2. Nightmares Can Come True

Nightmares Can Come True

(Amy's POV)

Later that night, Sonic and I got ready for bed. We were exhausted; shopping for a crib, a stroller, some baby clothes, bottles, and pacifiers. We even painted the nursery room in baby pink and lavender vertical stripes. Tails helped Sonic with the crib and Cream and I did the decorations. It was fun, though tiring.

I changed into my silk ivory nightgown and got in bed. "Goodnight," I whispered to my baby bump. Right away, I dozed off, not noticing that Sonic climbed into bed next to me.

I've been having strange dreams throughout that night. Even though I believed that I'll never think about those ugly moments with Scourge, my abusive ex-boyfriend, I had a nightmare about him.

* * *

It was pure dark; I couldn't feel my body at all. I can't move my arms or legs. I opened my eyes and there's nothing but darkness and candlelight. I looked to see that I was lying on a bed and my wrists and ankles were shackled to the wooden corners. What the hell's going on? I struggled to get free, but it was no use.

Suddenly, there was a chuckle I heard, sounds very sadistic. I looked around.

"Hello?" I called, "who's there?"

No respond. The room looked empty. I closed my eyes for one second and when I opened them, HE appeared… right in front of me. I screamed in horror. It was Scourge. He was wearing a white dress shirt that only the top half was unbuttoned, revealing his bold chest, and a pair of black pants. He just stood in front of the bed, smirking at me.

"Looks like I got my rose back," he said maliciously.

"Where am I? Why did you take me here?!" I yelled out.

Scourge slowly walked to the left side of the bed and touched my enlarged stomach. "I realized you got knocked up… and I know for sure that baby ain't mine!"

I gasped. "Then why did you cuff me up? What are you going to do with me?" I was about to cry, but I fought back a bit.

He smacked me in the face, "Shut up!" Scourge snarled, "You fucking crybaby." He grabbed my chin, forced my mouth open, and he let his tongue enter. He was… tongue-kissing me. I tried to fight back, but I couldn't; Scourge slowly got on top of me, with his legs over my waist, and his hands held both sides of my face. The taste of his mouth, it was disgusting; that familiar taste of tobacco that I hated so much. I want to push him off but it was hard for me to do so since I'm shackled; instead, I bit his tongue. Scourge got up and screamed in pain with his hand to his mouth. He retaliated by slapping my face again.

"Bitch!" he snarled once again. "I brought you here because I'm getting rid of that thing!" Scourge pointed to my pregnant stomach. "And afterwards, you'll be pregnant with MY baby!" he grinned.

I was shocked by his plan. "No, you can't do that!" I cried.

"Yes, I can. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"My friends and Sonic," I said, coldly, "they'll come and save me, I know for sure."

"I don't think so," Scourge clapped his hands twice and the lights turned on. Behind him: the team. I gasped again with more horror. They're all… dead. Cream, Tails, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tikal; they're all completely lifeless on the floor and covered in blood. I noticed that their throats are all slit and they got stabbed in the abdomen and hearts.

"NO!" I screamed in tears, "what the fuck have you done with them?!"

"That's none of your business, whore!" Scourge replied in anger.

"What about Sonic? What have you done with him?"

"Look to your right," he demanded and I did. This time, I'm even more distressed. Sonic, too, was dead. He was all covered in blood like the others, but his wounds are even worse and more grotesque. Stabs wounds are all over his body, but I can't explain the rest.

"SONIC!" I hysterically screamed and cried. "You killed them! You fucking killed them!"

"Exactly," Scourge said, "that way, no one will ever save you from our love again."

"You and I will never be together, EVER!" I growled.

"That, I will make sure of. By the way," he took out a large blade from his back pocket and it's all covered in blood, "this is what I used on your so-called friends and that blue bastard who I assumed knocked you up. If you refuse to obey me," he took it to my neck, "I'll use it on you too!"

I gulped. Losing my baby or being with this green sadistic asshole if I don't want to die, I really had no option. I reluctantly agreed. Scourge took the knife away from my neck and grinned.

"Good girl, now let's get this shit started." Right away, he ripped up my nightgown with his blade in a forceful way and tore off my underwear; I was naked in front of him. He dropped his knife and aggressively grabbed my stomach. My blood-curdling scream remained persistent. He squeezed me so hard, his sharp claws dug into the skin; all I can see is blood pouring everywhere and all I can hear is Scourge's maniacal laugh echoing. Soon everything went black… and I can hear my baby cry.

* * *

Somewhere around 3:00 am, I woke up frantic. I quickly sat up from my bed and looked around for some signs. I was gasping heavily. Everything seems clear. I looked to the side and I see Sonic sleeping peacefully beside me. If he's still alive, then everybody else is as well. I looked underneath the covers and down at my stomach. She's ok, too. I was relieved that this is all a dream. I lay back down; however, I'm deeply traumatized by my vision. What if it gets real? I stared at the wall, praying for not letting this nightmare come true. Then, I went back to sleep.

The next morning, I walked down to the kitchen in my white robe and I see Sonic cooking up some eggs for breakfast. I inhaled the aroma, it smelled so good.

"Hey, babe," my love said, "sleep well?"

"Not so good," I honestly answered.

"Why? What's wrong?" he gave a melancholy look.

I sat down on the table and I summarized my nightmare to him while he finished up his last touches on the eggs, set them on the two plates, and served them. He sat down next to me.

"That's terrible," Sonic responded; he understood my biggest fear: losing my baby and getting attacked by Scourge.

"I know," I sniffed.

"Don't worry, Ames," he had his hand rubbing up and down on my back, "I promise, I'll never let anything like that happen to you. I'll do anything to defend you and our baby." He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." Just when we were about to eat our eggs, Sonic's cell phone rang. He excused me, picked it up, and went to another room.

"Hey, Silver…" I heard him. I felt Lavender kicking as I eat my eggs; probably means she likes it.

"What? Are you serious…?" he sounded concerned. "Ok, I'll let her know, thanks…" Let me know for what? One minute later, Sonic returned; he set his phone down on the table and he looked very serious.

"Bad news, Ames," he said, "that was Silver. He called to notify me that Sally bailed Scourge out of jail."

My eyes widen in fear. Oh no…


	3. From Good, To Bad, To Worse

From Good, To Bad, To Worse

(Amy's POV)

_Three months later…_

I've haven't seen any signs of Scourge nor Sally ever since Sonic told me about Scourge's release from jail. I was anxious for a few days until Sonic made sure that I was safe for now. Who knows what the two will do to us? He promised me that he'll be there for me and protect us. I really don't want to lose my baby nor get killed by Scourge if that's his case. However, I can't worry about that now. I know Sonic will never break that promise… I just know it.

She's almost here. I'm finally nine months pregnant and little Lavender Rose will be born soon. My friends and I had a baby shower a month and a half ago. It was great. Everyone was there, including Sonic's brother Manic and his sister Sonia. Even Mina the Mongoose, my old friend, decided to show up; it's been so long since I've last see her.

Sonic and I received a lot of gifts: baby shoes, little dresses, toys, a baby bouncer, et cetera, et cetera. Cream even baked the cake for all of us. Red velvet with pink icing and a greeting that says _"Congratulations Sonic & Amy, It's A Girl!"_ in purple frosting. I have to say, she's such a great baker. That was the most memorable event I've ever had.

Back to reality, I was home alone. Sonic went out with the guys. I figured that he should have some time for himself after three months of protecting me. During his absence, I've decided to add a few more touches to Lavender's room. Yellow curtains on the window, pastel beddings for the crib, sorting out the stuffed animals and toys, and organizing the clothes into that little white dresser with light green flowers on the bottom drawer. For the final touch, I've set up a mobile that was a gift from Rouge. It has a flower, a butterfly, a smiling sun, a baby bird, and a heart in the center; if you turn it on, it plays a soft lullaby. I hung the mobile above the crib and voila, the room is complete. I took a step back to look at the view. Beautiful.

Afterwards, I left the baby room and went to the bathroom. I filled up my bathtub, squirted some lilac bubble bath, and then shut off the water as it rose to the middle. I stripped off my nightdress and undergarments, and I stepped into the warm water. I leant against the tub and sighed in relaxation. While I was bathing, I heard footsteps coming from the other room. I paused and sat up.

"Sonic?" I wondered. There was no answer and it got quiet. I resumed my scrubbing. A minute later, the footsteps returned and this time, there's that soft chuckle I heard, sounding a little lustful. I thought that was Sonic home early. Maybe he's just playing. I chuckled back,

"Sonic, you little sneak," I said to myself. Then, it got silent.

As soon as I finished with my bath, I wore nothing but my bra, panties, and a robe. I had a towel over my shoulder to dry off my drenched quills. I switched off the light and left the bathroom.

"Sonic," I called again, "you home already?" I looked around the hallway, still no answer.

I slowly walked down to my bedroom. The door creaked as I opened and entered. "Sonikku?" I called one last time. Maybe he's not home yet, maybe I'm just hearing things. I dropped my towel on the floor, I got to my dresser and I lay out my clean clothes on the bed that I was going to wear; a baggy white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

I was about to remove my robe when suddenly, somebody quickly grabbed me around the waist from behind. I gasped in panic and he pinned me hard against the wall. I was horrified when I saw him face to face. Scourge the Hedgehog. He was wearing his usual jacket along with his wife-beaters and jeans. He smiled that evil grin.

"Well, well, look what we have here," Scourge said, "miss me, babe?"

I tried to struggle from his grasp, but it was no use. I felt a sudden déjà vu. Is this about to get real?

"What are you doing here?" I shouted.

"I got released from behind the bars and I've come to get you back." His eyes are filled with lust. He stroked my cheek then grabbed my chin. "I got real lonely down there and I really missed your hot, sexy—". Scourge was looking down at my body and my expecting stomach became his distraction. "The fuck?"

Now he's concerned. Scourge lightly touched my baby bump. "This can't be." His face turned stern. He grabbed the string of my robe; I stopped him by grabbing his hands.

"No! Don't you dare!" I snarled.

Scourge ignored me. He pushed my hands away and harshly untied my robe and yanked it open. He saw my half-naked body and my stomach. He looked at me shocked.

"You're… pregnant?" he growled. I gulped.

"Yes," I confessed, "yes, I am."

"And you didn't tell me."

"Of course," I snapped, "why would I—". He covered my mouth with his hand and smirked.

"This is great," his voice turned husky and cold, "you and me having our very own kid and I—". My eyes widened at his statement; I can't believe he thinks he's the father. I angrily pulled his hand away.

"She's not YOUR baby! She belongs to Sonic!"

Scourge gasped; he was not very happy about Sonic being the biological father. "You… little… whore,"

I summoned my hammer, "Now, get out of my house, or else," I threatened him.

"Or else what?"

I took a swing at him. Scourge dodged and I missed. I took another and he grabbed my hammer before it even touched him; he snatched it from my hand and threw it out the wide-opened window where he must've snuck in. I gasped at my failed attempt.

"Try using your hammer now!" he laughed evilly, "Nothing can stop me."

That only leaves me one choice: call Sonic for help. I see my cell phone on my nightstand. I pushed Scourge out of the way and ran to it. Right away, I grabbed my phone, but I was not lucky. Scourge was already next to me and he seized my phone from my hand in a quick speed that I can't even notice. He threw it against the wall, breaking it. I was aghast.

"Once again. Nothing. Can. Stop. Me." he repeated in emphasis. He was right. I tried to run away from him, but Scourge grasped my waist again and pinned me back on the wall. I attempted to resist from his hold. His face got closer to mine.

"Now," he suddenly became furious, "get rid of that thing or else I'll cut you, you dirty whore!" Scourge instantly took out a knife from his pocket and pointed it to my neck… just like in my nightmare. It is real!

I was scared to death. There was a pause. I have no doubt that he's forcing me to abort it, but I can't. I'm already nine months and healthy. I tightly closed my eyes and let the tears of torture run down my face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Scourge screamed in rage, "GET RID OF IT!"

I opened my eyes. "No!" I growled.

With his free hand, Scourge threw a punch to my stomach. I gasped loudly at the horrible torment. I looked down, and there's blood dripping. He grabbed my neck with one hand and swiftly slashes his knife to my abdomen. I felt a huge stinging sensation.

Scourge let go of me and I fell to my knees. Both my hands are to my stomach and I was quivering in pain. My hands are stained with blood.

"Lavender," I cried softly. I looked up to him. "You… fucking bastard." I said silently, complicated for him to hear. Scourge then held me back up against the wall with the blade still in his hand.

"Say goodbye to your baby, Rose," he said huskily. He held the knife up to me. Without a moment to spare, he plunged it into me. I blacked out… that was the end of me… I know it…

(Sonic's POV)

I'm going to be a father soon. I can hardly wait. Though, I'm very cautious; I have to remain alert for Scourge and Sally Acorn, my ex-girlfriend. That non-stop complaining-ass bitch. Why the hell did she bailed my Anti out for? Whatever the reason, it's been three months and no sign of them. Which is good considering that Amy will be giving birth to our daughter in about two weeks. I've been keeping that promise. I just hope she's okay back home alone.

I was at the bar with the guys, playing some pool. Me and Silver against Knuckles and Shadow. We were winning; for a naïve hedgehog who came from the future, Silver's already great at it, glad I chose him.

After we cleared our stripes, I was aiming for the eight ball. I took my last shot and down the pocket it goes.

"Whoo!" Silver and I cheered and we high-fived in victory. We glanced at Shadow and Knuckles. The two clapped and smiled.

"Good game, Faker," Shadow said in a good way. We shook hands.

We gathered all the billiards, the pool cues, and the triangle rack and placed all the equipment back into its rightful place. Later, we sat at the booth and grabbed a few drinks. All four of us were about to have a conversation when suddenly, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID: Blaze. I answered it.

"Hey Blaze," I started.

"_Sonic!"_ she cried on the other end, I was deeply concerned. She sounded very frantic. _"I'm at the hospital!"_

"What? Why?" I was bewildered.

"_It's—it's Amy. Something horrible has happened to her!"_ she was sobbing. I gasped.

"What?! What's wrong with her?! Tell me!" Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver looked at me like there's something wrong. Blaze was hesitating over the phone.

"_You guys have to come… she—she… I can hardly explain it. There's too much blood…"_

Blood?! That can't be good. I was very traumatized by her explanation. I know it was hard for her to finish off, so I told her,

"Don't worry, Blaze! We'll be there as soon as possible. Just stay calm!"

"_Okay,"_ then she hung up. I shut off my phone and looked at the boys.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"Blaze called. Doesn't sound good," I informed with seriousness.

"Is she alright?" Silver was really paranoid because Blaze is his girlfriend. "Please tell me she's alright!"

"I don't know. It's really Amy we should worry about."

All three were solemn. "What did she say?" Shadow asked.

"I couldn't understand her well, she's very devastated," right away, I stood up from my seat, "Guys, we have to go to the hospital right now!" I demanded.

I don't know what happened with Amy… but I am going to find out.


	4. Life Or Death

Life or Death

(Sonic's POV)

It didn't take us too long to get to the hospital; it literally took us ten minutes to get there. We ran like thirteen blocks without stopping for anything in sixty miles per hour. We got through the automated entrance and hurriedly glimpsed all around the waiting room searching for Blaze. It was like looking for an Easter egg, the room is filled with people; they were sitting in their chairs, walking around, some were crying, some were arguing, doctors and nurses were roaming around, you know it.

I called out, "Blaze! Blaze, we're here! Where are you?"

"Over here!" she responded. We saw her standing up from her seat.

"Blaze!" Silver called out in slight sadness and he ran up to her. The couple hugged each other into an embrace. Shadow, Knuckles, and I sped towards them.

When Silver and Blaze broke off the hug, we were anguished to see her up close. Her eyes were all red and her white tank top and jeans were stained with blood. She was still crying. Silver sat down on the chair and allowed his girlfriend to sit on his lap, cradling her in his arms.

"What happened? Tell me everything," I told her.

Blaze began, "I went over to Amy's house for a visit, just to see if she needed anything and to check to make sure if everything's alright. I entered and she was nowhere in sight. I called her name and suddenly, I heard screaming and crying. It came from her room and I got worried, so I ran upstairs, got to her bedroom, and…" she shuddered, "there I saw Amy on the floor in deep pain. There was blood everywhere. I frantically ran up to her to see if she's okay, but she wasn't. She wasn't breathing normally and there was a knife beside her and I swore she got stabbed or something."

The guys and I were stunned. "Did you know who did it?" I asked.

"No," she responded, "no one else was there, just Amy alone. Although, the bedroom window was wide opened and when I looked down, her hammer's just lying on the ground. I knew Amy's in trouble so I carried her all the way here."

_Oh no_, I thought. This is not good at all. This is terrible! What if something awful happens to our baby? She could die!

"What did the doctors say?" Silver asked.

"She did get stabbed— in the lower back…"

"WHAT?!" We were all aghast.

"And there's more," Blaze finished off, "she's going into labor now."

I'm even more distressed. "What? Already?! But the baby isn't due for another two weeks! How could that be?"

She just shrugged her shoulder in agony. Silver held Blaze closer to him; she laid her head onto his shoulder and he rubbed her back soothingly. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

It must be really hard for Blaze to see such tragedy in person. My biggest fear is that Amy will either go into a miscarriage or die… or both. I could lose her and our baby. I can't let that happen. I promised her she'll be okay. I just hope she survives.

I turned to the others, "Guys, call everyone else to get here immediately." I ordered. They nodded.

"Will do," Knuckles replied. He, Shadow, and Silver took out their phones and started dialing.

"Blaze, do you know where they took Amy?"

"The emergency room. But Son—"

I didn't listen to the rest of her statement; I stormed out right away. I ran all the way to the other side of the hospital in seconds.

I got to the emergency department where Amy must be in. I sprinted through the doors and ran from room to room to room to find her. I didn't bothered to ask the staff where she is, it would slow me down; it's the race against time, I have to see her before it's too late. I passed by the operating room. On the door, there's a clipboard with Amy's information on it. That's her.

I was about to barge in, but two doctors opened the door before me and appeared in the doorway. One is a tan rabbit and the other is a white mongoose.

"Excuse me, sir—"said the mongoose, but I cut him off.

"You have to let me in there!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, but this is restri—"

"Please, that's my girlfriend in there! She's about to have a baby and I have to see her!" I was breaking down, "I know something dreadful has happened to her and I have to see her and my baby before tragedy strikes! Please, you have to let me in! Please!" I begged.

The rabbit and the mongoose doctors glanced at each other for one second. The rabbit sighed,

"Alright, you can go ahead," he opened the door for me. I thanked him and I entered in the OR. There are other doctors surrounding the bed and there's an EKG beeping. I also heard constant screaming and crying; it sounded agonizing. It was Amy.

"Amy!" I called out. She perked her head up.

"Sonic!" she cried and she was gasping rapidly and abnormally. It was horrifying; there's blood everywhere, just like Blaze said. The doctors turned around to face me.

"Are you the father of her baby?" one of them, a grey wolf, asked me.

"Yes," I answered, "please tell me what's going on!" I was about to sob.

"She's going into labor, but the problem is she's losing a lot of blood and the stab wound on her lower back is very deep. It can bring affect to the baby. It may or may not make it."

"No!" Amy screamed. I was very distraught.

"She's too weak to give birth naturally," said another, though I couldn't see who, "we're going to have to perform a cesarean section!"

The grey wolf turned back around, "Inject the epidural anesthesia," he ordered, "and hand me a scalpel!"

They huddled altogether to operate the C-section on Amy. She's been screaming hysterically throughout the whole thing. I couldn't watch. I turned around to look away and covered my ears with my hands; however, I can still hear her pain. I kneeled down on the floor and let myself sob. I was shedding tears; what if my fears actually come true? Fifteen minutes of excruciation later… I heard a baby's cry, and then the scream has stopped.

I slowly got myself back up, put my hands down, and turned to them.

"Congratulations," the wolf doctor was carrying an infant, wrapped in some sort of blanket, to me, "It's a girl." I gasped incredulously at her sight.

"Lavender Rose," I whispered. I took her into my arms; she was crying which means… she's okay.

"You're lucky she made it," he said. I smiled, then walked closer to Amy and stood next to her. She was all pale, her face is stained with tears, and she was breathing heavily.

"Sonic," she said weakly, "my baby…"

I hushed her quietly, "It's okay, she's going to be alright."

But it's not over. Just when she was about to let out a smile, Amy loudly gasped for air and suddenly, her whole body started shaking uncontrollably. I jumped. "What's happening?!"

The heart-monitor on the EKG turned rapid for a few moments. I panicked,

"Amy?! Amy!"

"She's going into shock!" said the lemur doctor, "We're losing her!"

Just then, there was a flat-line, and Amy laid flat and stiff on the bed.

"NO!" I cried out.

"Quick," the lemur doctor was giving orders, "hand me that defibrillator! I'll perform CPR!"

I stepped back away from them. The doctors surrounded Amy again, and there was incoherent chatting. I couldn't watch this anymore; it's making me more disheartened. Holding my baby Lavender in my arms, I left the operating room. I left the emergency department and I walked all the way back around the hospital's entrance.

I returned to the waiting room, and I saw the whole gang. I even noticed that Blaze changed clothes; she's changed from her bloody tank top and jeans to Silver's black hoodie and grey sweatpants. I walked to them.

"Guys," I said sadly. They looked up at me.

"Sonic," Tails replied, "How's Amy?" By the look of all of their facial expressions, they looked extremely anxious. I hesitated, I couldn't answer, I was about to break down again.

"Is the baby okay?" Cream asked.

"She is," I shuddered, "for now."

I showed them my newborn daughter. They gasped happily and incredulously. I heard the girls going "aw" as they gathered around me to take a closer look of Lavender.

"She's so precious," Rouge whispered.

"She's so beautiful," Cream cooed.

"I can't believed she survived from this kind of tragic situation," Shadow said quietly.

"It must be a miracle," said Tails.

But to me, it's not fully a miracle. Sure Lavender is born healthy and alive, but I'm still at risk of losing Amy. She's still out there dying, I know for sure. I remembered Blaze mentioning an opened window and a knife beside her. It already hit me. _Somebody_ has done this to her, and I already know who. I felt a sudden hatred inside of me.

"Girls," I demanded, everyone perked their heads up. I was looking at Tikal, Cream, Blaze and Rouge. "I need the four of you to watch her."

"Why?" Rouge asked. I carefully gave Lavender to her.

"There's something I need to do. Please keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay. I'll be back." I turned to the automated exit.

"Wait, where are you going, Sonic?" Tails wondered.

I sighed and didn't face back to them, "Somewhere…" is my only answer. I stormed out.

I ran out of the hospital, ran down about thirty blocks throughout Station Square, and in seconds, I reached my destination. An apartment… Scourge's apartment.


	5. My Rose, My Baby My Pain

My Rose, My Baby… My Pain

(Sonic's POV)

"OPEN UP!" I was so damn furious. I repeatedly pounded the door of Scourge's apartment. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! OPEN UP!"

I continued banging on the door until… SHE opened it. She leant against the doorway, smirking maliciously.

"Sonic," Sally Acorn said seductively. Ugh, I hate it when she talks like that. She was wearing a black belly top, short denim shorts, and a pair of black knee-high boots. "What brings you here to—"

"Where is he?!" I yelled at her.

"Where's who?" Sally tried to act innocent.

"Where is that green motherfucking asshole who mutilated my girlfriend and almost made me lose my baby daughter?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered nonchalantly.

I snarled at her, "Don't play dumb. I know he's in there and I know it was him." I grabbed her upper arm with one hand to pull her up close; she gasped, "If you don't tell me where he is, there will be serious consequences." I threatened her.

Sally gulped, "Living room." She looked scared, but I didn't care. I harshly pushed her out of the way. I entered the shitty-looking apartment and walked to the living room. There, I saw my Anti sleeping on his futon, snoring. He's wearing nothing but his wife-beaters and jeans. Also, on his coffee table, there was a glass board with some sort of white powder, a blade, and a tube sitting atop (you don't want to know what that is) and beside it, a couple of whiskey bottles. I angrily stomped to him.

"HEY!" I shouted, "Get the fuck up!" I woke him up by grabbing his bottle of booze and tossed a large load of brown-tinted alcohol onto his face. Scourge woke up, shaking his head, and then sat up with whiskey all over his face. He looked up at me,

"You…" he growled huskily.

"I know it was you!" I slammed the bottle back down with rage, "I know you're trying to kill my rose and my baby!"

"So you knew," he chuckled malevolently.

"What the hell's the matter with you?! Because of you, Amy's in the hospital dying! If I lose her, how the hell will I raise a kid without her mother?!"

I heard Sally walking into the room. Instantly, I turned to her, "And you," I pointed to her and then stepped up, "why the fuck did you bail him out for?!"

"That's none of your damn business!" Sally replied. I smacked her across the face and she cringed.

"It is now!" I threatened her again, "You better tell me if you don't want to risk yourself getting bitch-slapped again!"

"Okay," she responded coldly, "I've been visiting Scourge in jail for months after you dumped me. We got along really well until we both came up with an idea, so I got him out."

"What idea?" I asked sternly.

Sally finished off, "To get back at you and Pinky after you two broke our hearts. We were planning to kill you."

"You're crazy," I cruelly told her, "we broke up for a reason: Scourge abused Amy and you starting fights with me over everything. And now, you two planned to kill us over that?!"

Sally smirked, "Pretty much."

"And where did you get the money to bail him out?"

"Oh, I didn't have the money," she answered, "I did things."

"What things?"

"You know, _things_." Sally let out an evil laugh.

It took me a moment to understand what she meant by that; I was truly disgusted by her provocative performance.

"You sick little slut!" I growled at her. Instinctively, I angrily punched Sally in the face and she fell down, wincing and groaning.

"Sally!" Scourge called her. He got up from his futon. I turned back to him,

"And as for you," I punched him in the face as well. Then, I started beating him in the chest, stomach, and head repeatedly to the floor. As soon as he's covered with bruises and cuts, I paused. Scourge was in deep pain.

I screamed at his face, "I SWEAR TO GOD, IF AMY DOESN'T MAKE IT, I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Then, I kicked him hard in the stomach. He was groaning.

I left the living room, leaving the two suffering. I exit Scourge's apartment and sprinted away. I quickly went back to my house to pick up the infant carrier and the baby bag with everything Lavender needs in there. Afterwards, I rushed back to the hospital.

I reentered the waiting room and everybody's still there. I decided to pretend nothing bad has happened during my absence. I calmly strolled to them.

"Hey, what's everybody doing?" I asked them as I dropped the stuff on the floor.

"Sonic," Knuckles responded, "is everything okay?"

"Why do you smell like whiskey?" Silver asked.

I must've spilled some booze on myself when I tossed the alcohol at Scourge. I quickly sniffed my shirt and he's right.

"Long story," I don't know whether or not if I should tell them, it would bring tension to everybody. I changed the subject, "so where's Lavender?"

Rouge got up from her seat, "She's right here." She transferred my daughter from her to me. I cradled Lavender into my arms as she cried. I hushed her and I let out a warm smile,

"It's okay," I whispered, "daddy's here. I'm sure mommy will be okay. If you made it, I know she can make it, too." However, I don't know if that's true or not. Lavender opened her eyes and I can see the color of her irises: emerald green, just like mines. I pulled down the blanket a little and her skin is a perfect shade of apricot, like Amy's. When she grows up, hopefully her fur will be light blue— or better yet, light purple. Like her name.

On the outside, I felt warm because of my daughter, but really in the inside, I felt… miserable as hell. If it's not the good news I anticipated from the doctors, then I don't know what to do.

We've been staying in the waiting room for a few hours and it was already 5:30 pm. Damn… Well, at least Shadow and Rouge were kind enough to order us take-out dinner for all seven of us (Silver and Blaze went home somewhere at 4:15 pm, so it was just me, my best friend and his honey-bunny, the echidna couple, Faker and his future bat-wife). Lavender was sleeping in her infant carrier and she's wearing her pink newborn baby outfit that I put on her. I watched her and she looked so cute. If only Amy could see her…

"Excuse me, Sonic the Hedgehog?" I looked up to see the same wolf doctor from earlier and so did everyone else; Cream and Tikal woke up after dozing off on their boyfriends. By the look of Dr. Wolf's facial expression… he doesn't look happy at all.

"I'm afraid we have some very bad news pertaining to Amy Rose," he said.

Anxiously, I said, "What's the bad news?"

* * *

_The Next Day…_

I was back at my house. Early afternoon, I started screaming hysterically and I started knocking down and breaking things in the living room. Everything's completely dismantled: the mirror on the wall, the vase, the lamps, and everything else that was on the mahogany furnishings. To make matters worse… everyone's with me, especially Lavender. They were watching me going through a psychotic meltdown… right in front of my daughter.

"Sonic! Sonic! Calm down!" That was either Knuckles, Shadow, or Silver or all three inarticulately shouting.

I face them, "NO! I CAN'T FUCKING CALM DOWN!"

"Sonic—"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" I continued screaming, "90% SEVERE BLOOD LOSS AND ONLY 5% CHANCE OF SURVIVAL! AMY'S NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! SHE'S GOING TO DIE, JUST LIKE I PREDICTED! I'M GOING TO LOSE HER!"

"WELL, SCREAMING AND BREAKING SHIT WON'T DO ANYTHING BUT SCARING THE HELL OUT OF US!" Shadow yelled.

"FUCK OFF!" I replied. I grabbed an empty beer bottle from the floor and I threw it against the wall— where Tikal, Blaze, and Rouge were sitting together, holding onto Lavender. They screamed as they ducked from the flowing remains of the bottle and huddled altogether, defending my baby. She started crying.

"SONIC! STOP IT!" Silver remarked in anger, "YOU'RE SERIOUSLY SCARING THEM, AND YOU'RE HURTING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! JUST BECAUSE THE DOCTOR SAID THAT AMY WON'T MAKE IT, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO FUCKING CRAZY ON US! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE, WE MISS HER TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" I was about to punch Silver in the face, but Knuckles stopped me.

"SONIC! WILL YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN?!" he urged me.

I broke free from his hold, "NO!"

Then, I saw Tails and Cream holding onto each other in the corner of the living room. Cream was crying and Tails looked frightened as he comforted her. I got closer to them and yelled,

"AND YOU TWO!" Tails looked up at me, "WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN QUIET?!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Tails remarked.

"YOU'RE THE GODPARENTS! YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT ME INSTEAD OF SITTING IN THE CORNER LIKE FUCKING COWARDS!"

Cream, being all submissive and vulnerable, was sobbing loudly onto Tails. "SONIC, THAT'S ENOUGH!" he got pissed off, "WE ARE SUPPORTING YOU BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE! AND SHADOW'S RIGHT; SCREAMING AT US FOR NO DAMN REASON WON'T BRING AMY BACK! LIKE SILVER SAID, YOU EVEN ALMOST ATTACKED YOUR OWN KID. IF THIS PERSISTS, CREAM AND I WILL TAKE LAVENDER AWAY FROM YOU!"

There was a pause and I heard everything what Tails said. "We mean it," he finished off.

I turned around to the rest of the girls and Lavender was still crying. I strolled to them, "Let me see her," I demanded.

"No!" Tikal responded as she held my baby closer to her and away from me.

"LET ME SEE HER!" I repeated. "C'MON, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" I was about to get near Tikal, but Blaze and Rouge stepped up in front of her in defense. They're trying to prevent me from seeing my own daughter.

"No!" Rouge began in resentment, "Not until you calm down first! We cannot let this poor defenseless baby see her father like this! Another violent outburst and she goes away."

"Please—"

"You heard her!" Blaze cut me off.

I broke down and all the enragement swam back into me again. I cannot control myself. I let out a growl and I punched a hole through the wall in hostility. I let my head down and tears ran down my eyes. Everyone went silent for a few moments.

"Guys," I heard Tails, "we're going to head off now. This is already too much for us."

"And," said Cream, "We're taking Lavender with us…" I immediately picked my head up in alarm. "Is that alright?"

I glimpsed at Tails and Cream. Tails already had the baby bag over his shoulder and holding the infant carrier. Tikal got to them and she passed Lavender to Cream. I was heartbroken.

"Just make sure she's okay," she told them.

"We will, we promise," Cream replied.

"No wait!" I was about to pounce to them and get Lavender back, but everyone stopped me. I struggled to break off their hold. "I'M SORRY, OKAY?! I'M FUCKING SORRY! PLEASE, I JUST WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER! I DON'T MEAN TO HURT HER!" I sobbed.

Shadow faced to the couple, "Tails! Cream! Just go before he gets hysterical!" he told them.

Tails and Cream instantly turned to the door and left. I see Lavender's face over Cream's shoulder.

"Lavender! Lavender, daddy loves you!" I called out in solemn, "Daddy will be better, I promise!"

The three were already gone. I was released from their grip and I collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily. I had my palms to my eyes, wiping off the tears, even though I'm still lamenting. I know that is not me, but when it comes to losing the ones I loved, Amy and Lavender Rose, that's when things get melancholy.

Everything went tranquil for the next two minutes until…

"Sonic?" I opened my eyes and let my hands down. I looked to the others. Rouge held out a small red velvet box to me. "I've found this lying on the floor next to the broken vase. What is it?" she asked.

I sat up and took the box from her. I opened it a little to look inside, without letting the others to see. It's a diamond engagement ring. I got disheartened from the look of it. I closed the box and held it close to my heart.

"There's something you guys should know," I said softly and emotionally, "Weeks ago, I bought an engagement ring and it was supposed to be a secret. My plan was to propose to Amy right after our daughter is born. I couldn't let you all know yet, so I hid it in the vase where no one, not even Amy, can find it. All I ever wanted was to be a happy family… but now, it's all backfired. It's all because of that damn promise I broke. I promised her that I'll be there and make sure she's safe for the next few months… and I didn't. It's all my fault, none of this would've happened if I just stayed home and defend her. Now… I'm going to end up as a father of a baby with no mother… and you're taking her away from me because of what I've just done. I don't think I can move on like this…"

My palms are back to my eyes and I continued weeping. There was silence from the gang; they probably understood my pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother to look to see who it was.

"We are deeply sorry to hear that," Shadow said in sympathy. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Suddenly, I thought about what I want to do— for Amy and Lavender. I glanced up and I see that the gang was in deep melancholy. Shadow let his hand down from my shoulder. I remarked with coldness,

"Yes— Shadow, do you still have your gun?"


	6. Say Goodbye

Say Goodbye

(Sonic's POV)

I went over to Shadow and Rouge's house to borrow Shadow's pistol. He asked me what I needed for and I told him that it's for vengeance. If Sally and Scourge are getting back at me and Amy, then I'm getting back at them, too. Amy's on her way to her deathbed, so it's payback time.

"Sonic, wait!" Shadow called out as I left his house, "I'm coming with you!"

"No!" I answered, "I'm doing this alone!"

Shadow was standing by his front doorway. He continued, "You can't do this alone! You know how dangerous Scourge is, you'll get killed!"

"That's the risk I'm willing to take! And don't worry, I'll return your gun as soon as possible!" I ran off without looking back.

"Sonic—"His call became distant as I went further.

Few miles later, I arrived at Scourge's apartment in the blink of an eye, which will be my final visit ever, and I stood in front of the door while I loaded the gun with ammunition. On the other end, I can hear giggling and moaning. I set my ear against the door to listen carefully.

"Oh Scourge…" It was Sally. I gasped. The sound of it has made me even more outraged than before.

I kicked the door opened and stepped into the apartment with both hands holding the gun. There in the living room, I saw Sally and Scourge making out together. They were sitting on the futon with her legs grinding over his lap. She was in her spaghetti-strap tank top and very short shorts. I let out a snarl and I shot twice at the ceiling. Sally screamed and then glanced at me while still holding onto Scourge. They both looked frightened when they saw me.

Sally quickly got off my Anti, "S-S-Sonic—"she stuttered as she stood beside him with her hands up at head-level.

Scourge got up in anger, "What do you think—"

I pointed the gun at him. I pulled several triggers, but he ducked and I missed every shot. Sally got down to the floor and screamed, holding her head down. I paused for a minute.

"I just received the news: Amy's not going to make it because of you two!" I shrieked.

Scourge ran up to me and he was about to tackle me to the floor, but I shot him in the thigh. He screamed in pain and got down on his knees with his hands on his wound.

"You kill Amy; I'll kill you, too!"

He tilted his head up and looked at Sally, "Sally, quick," he ordered her, "go to my room and get my gun!"

"Ok!" she remarked. Sally hurriedly got up and sprinted for a few feet.

I turned to her, "Oh, no you don't!" I stopped her by shooting her in the shin three times. She screamed and fell to the floor. She cried in agony while holding her bloody wounded leg.

"Sally!" Scourge called out. He then snarled, got up, and harshly kicked me in the back with his good leg. I got knocked down and lost grip to the gun.

I tried to reach for it, but apparently, Scourge got it before me. He stepped on my hand.

"AHH!" I cried out.

He aimed it at me. I looked up at him; his finger resting on the trigger.

"Say 'hi' to Rose for me, asshole," Scourge growled, "and I hope you enjoy seeing your kid orphaned in hell."

He let out a shot; luckily, I rapidly got up and dodged the bullet. He kept shooting at me as I dashed around the living room, dodging every shot he made.

"GET HIM, SCOURGE!" I heard Sally antagonizing, "GET HIM!"

Then suddenly, I felt a huge, painful sting on my arm; I let out an agonizing yell. I stopped running and fell on my knees right beside the end table. I looked at my upper arm and there was a bullet wound. Scourge shot me, but at least he didn't hit the artery.

The massive stinging sensation is preventing me from getting up. I was cringing. I held tightly onto my wound and I was bleeding. Scourge limped right up to me with the gun still aiming at me.

"Any last words before you die?" he said with a malicious grin.

I slowly got up and glimpsed at the end table with my hand resting on its edge. There's something on top of it— and it gave me an idea.

"Yes," I panted. "ENJOY YOUR COKE!"

With my good hand, I grabbed the glass board (which turned out to be a frameless mirror) with a pile of "that white powdered drug" on top. I took it and smashed it right onto his head. Scourge let out a painful, blood-curdling scream; he dropped the gun and his hands were to his bleeding eyes and the tiny shards have cut through his complexion.

"Scourge!" Sally yelled.

"YEAH! NOW YOU KNOW HOW KNUCKLES FELT, DO YOU?!" I growled.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Scourge let his hands down and blood was running down from his eyes.

I got the gun back from the floor and right before he can even reach me, I finally shot him in the stomach, then the heart. Scourge collapsed face down and he was lifeless. He's dead now. However, it's not over yet.

I faced to Sally and she was still on the floor, leaning against the futon. I walked up to her and aimed the gun at her. She said softly,

"Sonic, please. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry. I love you."

I noticed her arm is behind her back and I can already see something peeking out from her side. I scolded at her.

"Nice try, Sally Acorn." I pulled the trigger and I shot her in the heart. She died in seconds and collapsed.

I nudged Sally with my foot to flip her over and she had a large knife clutched in her hand. I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to persuade me into forgiving her and then stab me without me noticing. Thank God, I didn't fall for that.

I sighed in relief as I looked at the bodies of my ex and my Anti. Afterwards, I exit the apartment and took my time to stroll back home in the dusk while holding onto my bad arm.

_One week later…_

I was home all week long and I've haven't left at all since I killed Scourge and Sally. Although, I did returned the gun to Shadow as I promised. I treated my upper arm when I came home after the kill and it's now wrapped in gauze. It still hurts, but it was worth it. I may be happy that I got my vengeance, but still, I'm depressed.

I've haven't seen the team since that incident before. Worst of all, I've haven't seen my daughter, Lavender. Tails and Cream still have her in their care and I know they won't let me see her. They're probably still afraid that I might go into another psychotic meltdown and ending up hurting her again. I've never meant to hurt my own child; I just couldn't control myself. I couldn't overcome my loss of Amy. I really missed her.

I was laying down on my couch in misery. I was in my wife-beaters and jeans and all over the floor, there were crumbled-up chili dog wrappers and small empty beer bottles. I began lamenting when I thought about Amy and Lavender. I imagined us being a happy family together, but it's never going to happen… ever…

I was about to doze off until my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered pessimistically and sniffed.

"_Sonic, you ok?"_ That was Tails on the other end.

"Maybe." I lied, weakly.

"_Listen,"_ he continued, _"I understand that you're going through a lot of emotional pain, but you have to come to the hospital right now. Everyone's there, including Lavender."_

I picked myself up from the couch. "Why?"

"_You have to see Amy. It doesn't look good."_

I was wide-eyed and worried. "What's going on? Will she make it?" my voice broke.

Tails was silent for a moment. Then, he got emotional over the phone. _"Sonic… just come and hurry… please."_ He hung up.

I lost grip to my phone and it dropped onto the couch cushion.

I quickly put on my navy blue sweatshirt, my socks, and my shoes; I left my house and sprinted straight to the hospital.

Few minutes later, I made it there. I got to the front desk and asked where Amy Rose is. The receptionist said that she's in the ICU. I got through the waiting room and took the elevator up to the third floor.

Finally, I made it to the ICU. I opened the door and barged right in.

"Alright, I'm here," I panted. The whole team's there, all eight, but they didn't face me. "Did Amy—"

Suddenly, there's a long flat-line…

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

I was shocked and anguish. "No…" I whispered in despair.

Everybody slowly turned their heads to me. Their eyes were all teary. They were… sobbing. And Lavender, in Cream's arms, was crying.

"Sonic," Tails began in sorrow, "she didn't make it. She's gone…"

I began to shed tears; I was devastatingly heartbroken. My one and only love life… has passed on. I walked up to the bed to take a closer look at Amy. Her face is as pale as a ghost and her fur is no longer the beautiful shade of pink I admired anymore. She even had an oxygen mask on and her wrist is wired to the heart-monitor.

I sat down on the chair beside her and I gently stroked her ice-cold cheek. My tears have fallen onto her face. I let my head down onto her chest and wept.

"Sonic?" I looked at Cream. She got to me and gave me my daughter. "We're really sorry for forbidding you to see Lavender." She said apologetically, "We just don't want her to get hurt."

"It's okay." I said, quietly. I held Lavender closer to me; it's been a long sad week. She was wearing a white newborn outfit with little pink and purple flowers. I just noticed that she's growing little tufts of light purple fur on her skin. Lavender opened her eyes and her green irises sparkled. She started cooing.

When I looked at her, my heart melted but it's still shattered into pieces. It's really sad that she will never see her mother.

"Looks like mommy isn't here anymore, baby girl." I whispered to her. "And I'm sorry that I hurt you the other day, it won't happen ever again. I love you, Lavender."

I looked back at Amy. Carefully, I took the ring box out of my hoodie pocket. I opened it, took out the ring, and put it on her ring finger. I continued sobbing; so did the others.

"Amy, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I broke that promise." I hesitated. "Don't worry; I will take good care of our daughter for you. I'll make sure Lavender will remember you for good. I'll never forget you, Amy Rose. I love you."

I embraced Lavender tightly into my warmth. The flat-line remained persistent.

Moments later, I heard two beats…

_Beep-beep…_

Can it be? No… it can't be. It can only be temporary. But then, there it goes again…

_Beep-beep…_

Everyone stopped and stared. I gasped incredulously at the sounds of the beats.

_Beep-beep…_

After the third, there was a long pause and everything went completely silent. There's nothing but the sound of our hearts pounding, including mines. It literally echoed throughout the room. All nine of us were nervous at what's going to happen next.

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump…_

Then, the beats returned. This time with more rhythm.

_Beep-beep… Beep-beep…_

I slowly touched Amy's hand and held it tight.

"Amy…?"


	7. A Second Chance

A Second Chance

(Amy's POV)

I didn't remember much. All I could remember was Scourge attempting to kill me while I was expecting. Afterwards, I was screaming and crying incessantly. I kept blacking out every second. Then, I heard Blaze's voice; she was agonizingly crying "Amy! Amy, what wrong?! Are you okay?!"

I didn't get a chance to answer her; frankly, I could barely see or hear her. The next thing I know, I was at the hospital. I underwent a painful cesarean-section, and then… Lavender Rose was born. Sadly, I never got a chance to see my newborn daughter. By the time she came— I died.

I have awakened in this new place. Everything's filled with white clouds and the sun-rays were reflecting the skies. I wanted to explore this place, so I got up from a cloud. I just noticed that I wasn't wearing anything at all (kind of embarrassing, but at least no one else is around). I looked over my shoulder to see that I also had angel wings. They're so beautiful.

The scenery is so gorgeous and serene as I was strolling around, even though it's just clouds and sun-lights. I kind of liked it there; so pacifying, so tranquil, so accommodating. I had a feeling that I wanted to stay; although, I couldn't.

Moments later, I saw something strange: a large mirror on a misty wall. It was so weird because it came out of nowhere. My reflection dilated as I got closer to the mirror until I stood about five inches apart.

I stared at it for a few seconds, and then I looked down at my abdomen. I have two noticeable facade scars: one is a thin straight line across my stomach from when Scourge slashed me with his knife. Another is also a straight line, except it's thicker and it ran from my navel down to my lower stomach; it's from that cesarean-section. I turned around to see my third scar on the mirror: a discolored stab wound on my lower back.

The looks of these scars have traumatized me. Despite that Scourge was so close into hitting the aorta and I've lost so much blood, Lavender miraculously survived. I could've been perilous to a fatal miscarriage. The blade went in deep, but it must've missed her.

I faced back to the mirror. Carefully, I touched it with my fingertips and when I did… my hand ran right through. I gasped incredulously and quickly pulled my hand out.

"Oh, my…" I whispered to myself.

I put my hand back on the mirror; my whole forearm went through. I wanted to know where this mysterious object leads to. I breathed in and very slowly, I walked right through the lens. On the other side, all I could see is a very bright light shining everywhere, blinding me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I ended up in Sonic's house. I was in his living room.

_Huh?_ I thought as I looked around, _what am I doing here?_

Suddenly, I heard a very loud shriek,

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Followed by the violent sounds of glass breaking and crashes. I got scared. I turned to Sonic's mahogany furnishings and I saw him. He was the one shrieking chaotically while breaking all of his fragile possessions off the end tables. He even broke his wall mirror by throwing a cerulean ceramic vase at it, breaking it also.

I was so shocked and terrified at the way he was behaving. He's probably taking it very hard about my fatality. Then, Sonic got into a very heated confrontation with everyone, _"No, I can't fucking calm down!"_ I heard him say.

I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the argument; in fact, I didn't want to listen.

I walked to the shattered mirror. Right below it, there was a pile of remains from the vase. I crouched down to take a closer look and what caught my eye is a tiny red velvet box sitting on the floor, surrounded by shards. Sonic must've put it inside the vase before it broke.

I took the box into my hands. I opened it and I couldn't believe what I just saw: an engagement ring. It's so beautiful, I was so astonished. It's a diamond and it's in white gold. I read the label inside the box: _"To Amy Rose, Love Sonic"._

Is Sonic planning to propose to me? If he is, then I'd be happy to. But my biggest concern is how will he be able to move on without me around anymore? It's going to be very disheartening to see my future husband raising our daughter all alone… without me.

"_No, Wait!_ " I heard Sonic calling out. I perked my head to him; he was lamenting and struggling in everyone's grip while Tails and Cream, the godparents, were about to leave with Lavender. I was so distracted by the ring, I didn't know what happened. All I know is that Sonic was sobbing uncontrollably, _"Please, I just want to see my daughter! I don't mean to hurt her!"_

Hurt her? What? What did he do? But by judging the look of his body language, I'm sure it's something unintentional. I rely on Sonic a lot and I know he would never harm our child on purpose.

I watched Tails and Cream leaving the house and Sonic was crying, _"Lavender! Lavender, daddy loves you! Daddy will be better, I promise!"_

My heart broke when he said that while he was being separated from Lavender.

I turned my head back to the ring box and stared at the ring some more. I can feel myself trembling. Then, I closed the box and stroked the top with my thumb, admiring the velvety sensation on the exterior. I put it back on the floor beside the remains and I got up.

Moments later, Rouge appeared adjacent to me and she was examining the dismantled mirror and vase. She, too, found the ring box. Rouge picked it back up and inspected it for a minute, both inside and out. She then walked back to Sonic and showed it to him. I was surprised she didn't recognize me.

From where I was still standing, I could see Sonic getting emotional to the whole team. I got closer to them and I stood behind Blaze and Tikal, just a foot away. Just like Rouge, nobody else noticed me either; I was very inconspicuous to them.

I've been listening carefully to what Sonic said about me, himself, and Lavender becoming a family together. I even knew about his plan: asking me for a matrimony right after our baby girl is born, but it backfired because… of my untimely death. And it was supposed to be a surprise— that would explain why the ring was inside the vase.

I got emotional, too. I felt disheartened when Sonic said this: _"Now… I'm going to end up as a father of a baby with no mother… I don't think I can move on like this…"_

I grew teary while he was sobbing. I can already feel his pain.

I took a few steps back from the group. I turned around when all of the sudden, the bright white light reappeared out of the blue, shining all over the room.

* * *

As soon as the light faded away, I was back to where I was standing before. However, the mirror mysteriously vanished into thin air. There was nothing but mist and I was just staring at a wall of clouds.

I shook my head a little, hoping to get out of a trance. What just happened? I was so confused. I looked around; nothing… no one… just me all alone. I began to walk away, not even sure where I was going.

I strolled like miles around this cloudy desert. Even though, I liked this place because of its serenity, I couldn't stop thinking about the pain Sonic was going through and everybody else's. I felt so depressed.

I stopped walking and I lied down on my side on top of a cloud. I closed my eyes and wept inaudibly. With me out of the picture, I can see Sonic having a complicated time raising Lavender; he'd be sobbing persistently with our baby in his arms, embracing her.

I had this thought: as Lavender grows up, she would ask "Daddy, how come I don't have a mommy?" in a sweet innocent voice.

Then Sonic would remark, "Well, mommy's in a better place but I'm sure she's watching us now."

"Will I ever see her? And will she ever come back?"

"No…" he'd answered with a breaking voice, "I'm afraid not."

Lavender would see her daddy crying with a sad look on her face; she'd comfort him by wiping off the tears with her tiny hand, then hug him without even letting go.

I opened my eyes and wiped the tears off with the heels of my hands. I sat up, hugging my knees and staring down.

I've been thinking: I want a second chance. I want to be brought back to life. I want to be with the team again. I want to see Sonic and Lavender and be with them forever. But how?

Suddenly, another mysterious thing happened. In front of me, I saw a golden line forming a perfect circle on the cloud and a clear light became visible. I crawled there and perked through the circle, which turned out to be some kind of opening. I took a closer look through the portal and I let out a warm smile. Why? Because my chance has come.

I stood up and slowly walked into the opening. Another bright light appeared as I drifted down.

* * *

The next thing I know, I was floating to the ceiling of the intensive-care unit while fluttering my angel wings. There, I saw myself; all lifeless in the hospital bed. Right beside me was Sonic holding baby Lavender and he was weeping in melancholy. As for the other eight, they were sobbing and mourning.

I just saw Sonic putting the engagement ring on my finger. I was really touched.

"…_I will take good care of our daughter for you. I'll make sure Lavender will remember you for good. I'll never forget you, Amy Rose. I love you."_

I grew teary again, but I fought the urge to cry. I took a deep breath, hoping this would work.

I drifted to the bed, laid down in a supine position, and finally, I entered my body. I can feel my own heart beating again.

As soon as I can breathe normally, I opened my eyes. I looked to my side and for the first time, I saw both Sonic and Lavender. I smiled a little meekly.

"Sonic," I said in a lullaby tone, "I'm back."

His expression— amazed.


End file.
